Emrys Brothers Prophecy Revealed
by Broly Uzamaki
Summary: Gohan and Merlin Emrys are estranged brothers both princes . Gohan the warrior prince, strongest magic user and Crown Prince. Merlin the smarter brother and most knowledgeable on magic between the two.
1. Uther's WarPiccolo: Ready to Die Sir

**_Speech_**

 _Thought_

 _Mind Speech_

 ** _Dream /Vision/Memory_** _Dialog_ _ue_

Change of Scene or POV 

Regular story

Chapter 1: The Ox Kingdom Vs. Camelot

* * *

Gohan POV

I watched as that hateful supposed man Uther who was barely able to be called a king march with an army of red cloaked soldiers on my father's lands I thought of sending word of his arrival. My master in the practices of magic Alator of the Catha lead me away while my master in the practices of fighting and warring Piccolo call the guards to hold them at the next village. My Saiyan heritage told me to stay and fight but my smarter side said go to inform the Royal Army.

Piccolo POV Ealdor 

I stood there facing my mini army of 50 men as we waited for Uther debating on whether to go with an ambush or straight charge. As we waited I gave the order to hide anywhere possible. All soldiers were to move on my command. I chose to hide in the haystack with three other men. My life and all the choices I had made throughout came to me in a flash. If this was to be my last moment I was glad I passed my knowledge on to someone almost worthy such as my first friend the softy Prince Gohan. _**Please, somebody please help me I don't wanna die.** Young eight year old Gohan screamed seven soldiers of Camelot surrounded him. _

**_Shut up you little brat._** _Screamed who seemed to be the lead knight ._

 _They were all surprised when an expertly aimed crossbow bolt passed through one man's heart drawing it out of his chest leaving a three centimeter wide hole through the impact zone and nailing the vital organ to a tree and spilling blood on the terrified unhardened warrior Gohan._

 ** _What the bloody ale goblet was that._** _Screamed another of scum of the earth known as a soldier of Camelot_ _Unbeknownst to him that would be his last would be his last sentence as Majunior's dagger would soon be found in the spot where his throat met his abdomen. I enjoyed the panic in his and his allies eyes and faces as he choked on his own blood. The remaining soldiers after seeing how easily their comrades were defeated and killed ran to their king to tell stories of demons in a forest protecting wimpy little crybaby brats._

 ** _Thank you Mister..._** _Said the child._

 ** _My name is Piccolo boy you best not forget it . Wait did just hear your thought correctly you're the Prince , that can't be right royalty doesn't journey to the outer villages. Well screw it then let's get you to your father._**

 _Ahhh the good old days when I had to steal from the rich to give to the poor now I ask rich and still give to the poor._


	2. Arthur Meets Gohan Merlin's a Royal

Been a while I know but I've been busy at camp safe haven and family reunion over the fourth weekend but. Happy belated fourth. Stressed by the Supreme Court ruling. But on with the story in Kakabrat #1's POV

 _Father. Father. FAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHERRRRRRRRRRRRRR._ I screamed longer and louder than even I thought I could. My father rushed to me soon after seeing my personal army of 1,000 men in the courtyard.

 _Son of I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to go to war but no one has reported any signs of Camelot's soldiers or patrols on our side of the border._ My Father exclaimed.

 _But that's what I'm doing now. Uther Pendragon has crossed our border with a force as large as my personal army. He marches to Ealdor and a small force of villagers and trained soldiers await him with Piccolo leading them himself. We need to hurry and get the entire army to Ealdor so we can destroy Uther's men and finish this war before he can officially start it._

 _Uther has already started war. I March with your forces while you gather the soldiers and able bodied males and physicians. Make for the city of Camelot find the boy Merlin and your Uncle Gaius you are to bring him back to the city he.._

 _Why father he's probably a foolish servant to their pratty clotpole of a Prince._

 _Boy you will not speak of your brother that way._

 _B-b-b-brother._

 _Yes your brother now go send the army and physicians to Ealdor then make for Camelot. Ask for Gaius make sure to wear common clothes go now hurry._

I rushed to the village telling them to get all able bodied male soldiers and gather the physicians. The villagers and soldiers who went marches for Ealdor around the time I left the village so my round up job was fairly easy. As I left the last village I thought of what my brother would be like. Would he be a prat you never know what influences he's had in Camelot. Would he be a mixture of a wimp and a warrior or a plain wimp. Hopefully he was the second option of the three. I rode hard to the city seeing as I was in the forest surrounding the "great" city of Camelot.

 **Merlin POV**

I sat with Gaius eating lunch as I had the afternoon off because Arthur decided he didn't need me for the day when a man a few years older than myself with a short black spikelike hairstyle on top of his head with the rest of his hair cut off and a slight beard and mustache barged in asking if we were Gaius and Merlin. We told him we were.

 _Good to see I finally found you both in the same spot Uncle Gaius._

 _What do you mean by Uncle young man?_ Said my eating companion.

 _How long has it been since you last saw me your nephew Gohan uncle and how long since I saw my little brother Merlin._

 _What do you mean brother I don't know of a brother._

 _Well you are the younger brother sent away when you were just a baby because of family enemies who would see you dead._

 _Gohan it really is you my boy. How have Balinor and Number been (Nimueh is Merlin and Gohan's mother )._

 _Father and mother have been fine but I heard our lost prince Merlin here is a servant._

 _What do you mean lost prince?_ I said once more contributing to this conversation not knowing we'd be regaling an exciting tale of my first two years of life as a young prince. We talked about how our lives were after we were separated. I ran with my new brother and found Arthur and slapped him as hard as I could across his face saying I quit under ineligibility to work for him as I was a nobleman all the while Gwaine and Gohan laughing their arses off . Arthur would've hit me harder than I could take without staying conscious except Gohan took the hit with such strength it barely moved his face. He then proceeded to beat everyone on the field except for Percival, Gwaine, and me in a one-on-12 unarmed man vs 12 knights battle when Leon arrived and saw this happening standing on the sidelines with myself and and the two smarter knights that day.

When it was finally over Arthur stood exhausted from his thrashing and huffed out a who are you.

 _I am Prince Gohan son of Balinor and Nimueh, elder brother of Merlin, nephew of Gaius and Alice. And the one who could easily destroy this city now and take it as the spoils of a war your father started Arthurius Pendragon._


End file.
